Trap
by nekonimi
Summary: La música seguía el compás de sus dedos y estos las emociones que tenía en ese instante. No puedo extender mis alas y volar, mi amor aún persiste por ti, me estoy cansando de esperarte, creo que a final de cuentas era el sueño de una sola. contiene femslash, relación chicaxchica, la historia de desarrolla cuando Hermione vuelve a reponer su ultimo año en hogwarts. one-shot.


**Hola que tal a todos, espero estén bien, es muy de mañana, y la inspiración me llego, no es mucho lo que he escrito, pero espero y sea de su agrado, la clave para esto es la canción de Henry, se llama Trap, por si la desean escuchar o no, jejej, bueno los entretengo más dejo con este pequeño one-shot.**

 **Declaro, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, no gana absolutamente nada, solo la diversión de poder dar libertad a mi mente, bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten, háganme llegar sus reviews (tanto buenas, como para ayudarme a mejorar).**

 **P.D.: siento no poder subir actualización de "Nuestra Sangre Unida en la Eternidad", la verdad me he trabado un poco en esta historia, pero espero pronto tenerla por fin completa.**

 **Gracias por leer, disfruten. :D.**

Trap

Fleur Delacour, se encontraba en la sala de menesteres, un enorme majestuoso piano se encontraba a un lado de la habitación y ella sentada frente al banquillo, con sus brazos extendidos y sus largos, finos y blancos dedos en las teclas blancas y negras.

Se suponía que después de la guerra todo sería más fácil, llego a Hogwarts para ser profesor, pero también con la idea de reunirse con su compañera, y quien era pues ni más ni menos que la chica de oro, la mejor bruja de su edad, Hermione Granger.

-Estoy atrapada…. –comento en un susurro. –Caí por completo ante ti… y no sé si tú, sientes algo por mi… –siguió con una mirada perdida.

Una melodía comenzó a salir, encantando toda la sala, de un momento a otro se volvió enérgica. Mientras la rubia seguía con sus cada vez más caóticos y desesperados pensamientos.

 _-Al parecer estoy en la esquina de tu corazón –_

 _-Siento que me estas olvidando cada vez más, por favor, necesito que vengas y me despiertes –_

 _-Estoy atrapada por ti –_

 _-¿Acaso nos volvemos más diferentes? –_

 _-No puedo extender mis alas y volar, mi amor aún persiste por ti, me estoy cansando de esperarte, creo que a final de cuentas era el sueño de una sola, ósea el mío –_

 _-Quiero olvidarte –_

 _-Quiero volar –_

 _-Dejarte ir –_

 _-Agítame y despiértame de este sueño, quiero sentir tus brazos protectores, que me veas y digas que solo fue una pesadilla –_

 _-Me estoy perdiendo a mi misma, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre si no estás conmigo –_

 _-Estoy atrapada, y al parecer no te das cuenta –_

La música seguía el compás de sus dedos y estos las emociones que tenía en ese instante, al momento, que pensaba y recordaba, cuando en la navidad pasada le obsequio a la castaña un hermoso colgante en forma de corazón, ese fue el día en el que se declaró, sin esperar respuesta decidió darle un poco de tiempo a la chica para saber sus sentimientos, pero esa espera se volvía cada vez más larga, tanto ella como su veela estaban al borde de la desesperación, no quería morir de amor, pero si la castaña no le correspondía jamás podía obligarla.

 _-Demonios Hermione, te amo tanto, dime que es el sueño de ambas, siento que soy un pequeño pájaro abandonado en una jaula tratando de hablarte –_

 _-Quiero tenerte, pero la negra oscuridad de tu indecisión me detiene –_

 _-Por favor no me sueltes –_

-Quiero ser libre…–

-Pero estoy atrapada por tus hermosos ojos y tu melena de león tan salvaje –

La música subía de entonación, sin darse cuenta Hermione entraba a la sala de menesteres y observo a la bruja mayor seguir tocando esa melodía que se sentía tan apasionada, como si la veela estuviera tan desesperada y no supiera que hacer, hasta que

-Fleur…–la castaña la saco de su trance.

La rubia dejo de mover sus dedos cuando escucho esa voz, volteo hacia su interrogadora sonrió ligeramente.

-Te sientes atrapada por mí – la forma en la que lo dijo, le dolió un poco a la rubia, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable, al final, en el corazón no se manda.

Al parecer sus pensamientos no fueron pensamientos, de seguro llego a decir algunos, Merlín que nos pasa.

-Lo siento chérie no era lo que…. –

-No hables, he escuchado suficiente – no la dejo terminar.

La rubia temió, que era exactamente lo que había escuchado el amor de su vida, está mal, muy mal, la dejaría por completo… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que salió de esos labios.

-Perdóname –

 _-¿Porque se disculpa? –_

-Yo…–

 _-De seguro dirá algo para que no sienta tan mal el golpe de muerte –_

-Tarde demasiado…–

 _-O vaya, tardo mucho, al final si estaba soñando sola, eres una egoísta castaña, yo aquí desviviéndome por ti y tú y tu... simplemente me dejaras me dejaras y yo, yo estoy desesperada no lo vez, atrapada me tienes atrapada…. –_

-Te amo –sentencio con una sonrisa hermosa y tierna.

 _-Espera que…–_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron tan rápido que no supo que responder hasta que una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y en de su leona.

-Me diste un susto de muerte chérie –la castaña le reclamo en forma de juego.

La castaña solo sonrió y beso a su rubia paranoica.

Al separarse la castaña hablo de nuevo.

-Veamos que paso por tu mente cuando me pidas matrimonio… jajajjajaja…. – y volvió a besarla.

La rubia solo sonrió y vio a su compañera con ternura y adoración.

-Ya veremos mon amour ya veremos –fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella sala, mientras se aparecía una hermosa cama.


End file.
